Matthew Cenance's Strategy Guides/Main Guide/How to start playing Clash of Clans
:Return to the Main Guide. This is a guide on how to start playing ''Clash of Clans. Table of Contents :''Already higher than Town Hall level three? Click the link to the section of this guide that you're looking for in the '''Table of Contents'.'' How to start playing Clash of Clans So you're wondering how to repair your broken down Village? You're in the right place then. Just read this guide and your village will be repaired in a matter of minutes. Part one: First forty-eight hours Complete the Villager's Tutorial The picture on the right is the Tutorial. If you see a female Villager that looks similar to the picture shown, then you are in the tutorial, and should follow her instructions and complete it. If this is true, then you should know she will tell you to use Green Gems ( ) to instantly complete the Builder's construction of buildings or to instantly get resources required to start construction. Don't spend gems on anything other than the Builder's Huts. You can instead just wait for the Builder to complete the building construction on his own for you, or wait for the Gold Mine and Elixir Collector to generate enough Gold ( ) and Elixir resources ( ) and collect them to start the construction process. Tutorial The tasks she will ask you to perform are: #Start building a Cannon #Use Green Gems to speed up the upgrade (do not do this!) #Attack the Goblin camp using the Wizards (you should only use two Wizards so you can save time later in the tutorial) #Build a second Builder's Hut (Builder's Huts are what you should be spending gems on.) #Build an Elixir Collector #Build an Elixir Storage #Build a Gold Storage #Build a Barracks #Train troops in preparation for a raid against the Goblin camp #Manually attack the Goblin Camp #Name your Village #Upgrade your Town Hall to level two #Click on the achievements button. What to do next After you have completed the tutorial, you should build the second Gold Mine and Elixir Collector that you just unlocked at the end of the tutorial. For the first forty-eight hours, focus on building as many Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors as your current Town Hall can support, and upgrading all of these Resource Buildings to the highest level you can. You should also upgrade the existing Gold Storage and Elixir Storage as much as you can, so you can store the required amount of Gold and Elixir for upgrades. When you can't build any more Resource Buildings, or upgrade any of the Resource Buildings, upgrade your Town Hall. Important things *'Don't worry about Defensive Buildings (like Walls, Traps, Cannons, Mortars, and other similar things), because they are not needed yet.' **The reason they are not needed yet is the seventy-two hour New Player Shield you have when starting the game. All Shields prevent attacks from other players when you are offline (when you are online, you can't be attacked by players, even without a shield). **However, Do Not Search For A Match and Attack Other Players Yet, because searching for multiplayer matches (or Raiding) will break all Shields you have on you (I will also tell that you can purchase shields using Gems). *'Fortunately, raiding the Goblins in the Single Player Campaign never breaks your shield.' Doing the Campaign is a good idea for Gold and Elixir. *'Also, do not place a second Gold Storage or Elixir Storage yet.' Also, don't worry about the Dark Elixir Storage or Dark Elixir Drill yet, because Dark Elixir ( ) is available when you upgrade your Town Hall to level seven, which is not what this tutorial is about. *'Finally, do not spend Gems on anything other than building the five Builder's Huts until you built all five of them, as Builder's Huts are the only permanent boost Gems can give you.' Part two: Forty-eight to seventy-two hours When about less than twenty-four hours are left on the shield, you should switch your focus to the Defensive Buildings. I recommend that you place the extra Cannon first, then place and upgrade both the Mortar and Archer Tower. After this you should upgrade both Cannons. If you still have time left (you can also do this when placing and upgrading the cannons), I recommend you start building all of your Walls. I recommend reading the listed article below to learn how to design your bases. Part three: After seventy-two hours After the seventy-two hour shield runs out, you should be prepared for enemy raids on your village. Now you must check your Town Hall level. If your Town Hall level is still three or two, continue reading. If your Town Hall level is four or higher, then click here and click the link for your Town Hall level. What to do after 72 hours Now that the shield has run out or is broken, you can do anything you want with your village, except using Gems for anything other than Builder's Huts. If you are lost, follow the guidelines below. *If you somehow managed to not upgrade to Town Hall level three yet, do the upgrade now. The steps I will show will require you to have at least Town Hall level three. .]] *To strengthen your troops, build the Laboratory building. It only costs 25,000 Elixir and takes only thirty minutes to complete. The Laboratory will allow you to upgrade Troops. At this level, you can only upgrade Barbarians, Archers, and Goblins to level two each (and a currently unaccessible Lighting Spell upgrade to level two). As you upgrade the building, you will gain access to upgrades for other troops, and higher level upgrades for existing troops. *If you have not done so already, upgrade one or both of your Barracks to level two, three, or four. This will allow you to create Archers, Goblins, and Giants respectively. *When the Laboratory is completed, click on it, tap on upgrade, then tap the troop you use the most in raids, then tap upgrade if you have enough Elixir. .]] *If you have a free builder and at least 10,000 Gold, rebuild the Clan Castle so you can join a clan. You can request for troops that fit the Clan Castle when in a clan, and you can also take part in Clan Wars, allowing you to earn Gold and Elixir. *Now it is time to place the unlocked Army Camp. This will allow you to use more troops in raids, which is essential if you want to win raids. *Also, upgrade both Army Camps to level three. When done, you can now store up to 70 troops and maximizes your chances of wining a raid. *Your village is growing larger, however there are rocks and trees blocking you from placing buildings in certain locations. Remove them as soon as possible, as they also give you up to six gems towards your next Builder's Hut. Read more * Matthew Cenance's Strategy Guides/Main Guide/Town Hall 4 (Read this after upgrading to Town Hall level four)